Into Wizville we incounter
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Peaches and her cousins are sick now it's up to Penny and gang to help them. but will the ice age herd accept the ways of the human race ? Rated k.Read and Review
1. Ice age meet the proud family

**My second crossover after funny flics this time it's gonna be the proud family crossed with ice age :)**

**I don't own the proud family they belong to disney channel and i don't own ice age they belong to blue sky i just own Wendy , Madison , Shane and Diana**

* * *

**The proud family theme song**

_the proud family_  
_what _  
_you and me will always be tight_  
_family every single day and night_  
_even when you start acting like a fool_  
_you know i'm loving every single thing you do_  
_i know that i could always be myself_  
_i love you more than anybody else_  
_and ever day i'm acting like a fool you know there's no one else i love as much as you_  
_family a family,proud family_  
_they'll make you scream_  
_they'll make you wanna sing_  
_it's a family thing , a family proud , proud family proud family_  
_proud family_  
_they'll push your buttons_  
_they'll make you want to hug them_  
_family a family_  
_family,a family, proud , proud family_

The proud family house is shown

Trudy: Oscar , for the last time we can't let the patients eat proud snacks , it's not good for them besides they need to rest and you know how dangerous it can be to feed junk food to sick patients.

Oscar: Trudy , baby these proud snacks can cure a person's sickness into a one to a hundred.

Trudy: Yeah , right like you can help them but let the doctors do their jobs please ?

Oscar: Fine have it your way.

Meanwhile in the ice age

Manny: We have got to do something or the kids will get worse.

Ellie: your right but where are we going to find the cure for their cold?

Sid: yeah , your right.

Wendy: We don't want to lose the kids.

Shira: Or diana

Diego: Or shane.

Manny&ellie: Or peaches.

Granny: Or precious

Sid: Granny , Precious is an adult whale not a kid and she'll be fine anyways.

Granny: Shut up Sidney, i'm trying to worry here.

Madison: Manny's right we have got to do something fast.

*Crash & eddie appear*

Eddie: Hey guys me and crash just found something pretty weird

Crash: And shiny come with us and you'll see.

The rest of the herd didn't hesistate they followed the possum brothers.

*The possum brothers showed the others what they found*

Manny: Um..what's this ?

Crash: I think it's called...*reads label that says "time machine" a time machine.

Sid: Time machine ? yaypee! what's a time machine ?

Diego: I absolutly have no clue.

Shira: Me neither.

Madison:Maybe it's the cure for Peaches and the cubs.

Ellie: Your right the girls and i will bring them.

*The females bring the children while the males stay behind figuring out what to do with the time machine*

Crash: You know it's kind of weird of why would a hard rock thingy called "a time machine" would be doing here in the first place i mean have you seen one of these things anywhere lately ?

Eddie: (shrugs)

Sid: Hmm maybe it can lead us to our destiny! (speads his arms out)

Manny: Sid the last thing we needed destiny was with the dinosaurs!

Sid: Oh sorry manny.

Diego: Well whatever this piece of junk is good enough for , it better cure our kids.

Manny: I agree.

* The females return with the children*

Ellie:(carrying peaches on her back)  
okay , crash,eddie let's do this and make our kids feel better.

Madison: Wait do you even know how to work this thing ?

Crash: Uhh...

Eddie: No.

Wendy: Great just great , the right time we have hope and now hope itself dosen't know how to work.

Granny: You rats outta be ashame of yourselves , lyin to an old lady , how rude.

Shira: (carrying the twins-shane & diana on her back ) Maybe if you press that circle thingy on top of the time machine maybe our kids will feel better.

Eddie: Yeah ,your right (presses button)

*The time machine flashes a big light around the prehistoric animals and takes them to the present time*  
back at wizville

*Penny and her friends are outside talking until they hear a flashing and a hard thud*

Penny: Guys , do you hear that?

Dijonay: Yeah... let's go see.

Lacianga: What for? it's probably nothing.

Zoey: Nothing! you heard that hard thud!? that's not a nothing , it's definitely a something.

Sticky: I can't believe i'm saying this but dijonay's right we should go check it out.

Penny: Let's do it y'll.

Lacianga: (crosses her arms.) Hmmph.

*Penny and the others leave leaving lacianga alone and relizing that she had no one to talk and decided to join their investigation*

Lacinga: Guys , wait for me!

*Penny and her friends went over to the park where the prehistoric animals flash into*

Zoey: G-guys is it me or are we dreaming ?

Sticky: Yo zo's right y'll from what i can see here are two hairy mammoths , two little possums,a flightless bird,two saber tooth tigers , their twin cubs and three sloths along with a teenage mammoth and two saber tooth tiger cubs .

Dijonay: Those cubs are kinda cute.

Lacianga: What are extinct animals doing here in the first place?

Penny: I don't know but maybe ( sees peaches,diana and shane who are sick) guys i think i know why they're here the're kids are sick , we gotta help them

* Penny and her friends go to over to the ice age gang*

Penny: Hey what's wrong with your kids ?

*The ice age group notice a human girl with tan skin,a mole on her left eyes,black hair with pigtails,wearing a white polo with a pink-reddish sweater a dark red violet skirt and red shoes communicating with them they also think that she was a threat to them however she wasn't she was being helpful and friendly*

Manny: Uh yeah our kids are sick and-wait! you can understand me ?

Penny: Yeah which is strange that i could understand you, all of you.

Crash: That's great weird but great.

Ellie: Can you please help us ?

Penny: Sure i can my mama's a veterianarian she'll make your kids feel better c'mon follow me.

* The ice age herd shrugged and followed penny followed by her friends*

Sid: What's a veterianarian ?

Penny: A veterianarian is a doctor that helps and cure animals.

Ellie: Really ? so your mother can cure animals ?

Penny: Yeah she can cure lots of animals , but i'm not sure how she would react to prehistoric animals.

Diego: Whatever the chance may be , this veterianarian will be our kids last hope now are you sure your mother will help our kids?

Penny: Oh i'm sure.

Dijonay: Don't worry y'll , she's a train professional.

Sticky: Yeah , they're be better than you know it.

Zoey: They're right they'll be cured in no time.

Manny: I hope your right.

*Penny her friends and the ice age gang go over to the back of the veterianarian's door without being seen*

Sticky: Phew okay y'll you'll be safe in here for now.

Crash: What do you mean "for now".?

Penny:(nervously) Well um you guys aren't suppose to um you know exist in this time.

*The ice age gang eyes wided*

Elle: W-what do you mean ?

Lacianga: What she means is that you gus are suppose to be extinct.

* * *

**And here it is my second crossover next to funny flics. Read and Review.**


	2. The new house guests

**I don't own the proud family they belong to disney channel and i don't own ice age they belong to blue sky i just own Wendy , Madison , Shane and Diana**

* * *

_previously on The proud family :_

_Sticky: Phew okay y'll you'll be safe in here for now._

_Crash: What do you mean "for now".?_

_Penny:(nervously) Well um you guys aren't suppose to um you know exist in this time._

_*The ice age gang eyes wided*_

_Elle: W-what do you mean ?_

_Lacianga: What she means is that you gus are suppose to be extinct._

_The _herd eyes widen.

Manny: No it can't be.

Zoey: I'm afraid it is , however due to great evolution your species live today.

Diego: This is unbelieveable.

Sticky: That's because today's 2003 you guys are from a billion years ago you had no year , not that there's any wrong with that it's just-

Lacianga: *interrupts Sticky* It's just that you guys were the first animals to ever walk the earth , so you should be considered lucky.

Ellie: But still we're extinct , i just can't believe it.

Shira: Yeah i mean so far i haven't seen any sabers , mammoths , sloths , molehogs or possums around here besides us.

Penny: Oh they exist now.

Crash: Huh ? Wait a minute i thought you said we were extinct.

Dijonay: Your relatives exist today.

Eddie: Cool , can we see them ?

Penny:Maybe later right now we have to get your kids to my mom.

Manny: You know your not like any other human.

Diego: Yeah , you don't have any spears.

Sid: And your nice.

Penny: Thanks , i love animals ,i study animals like you guys everyday in history class.

Granny: I like this girl she reminds me of me when i was a youngling.

Penny: If your species were endangered i would save you guys in a heart beat.

Ellie: Aw thanks Hon.

Manny: Yeah thanks um..

Penny: Penny proud.

Dijoney: I'm Dijonay Jones , hey!

Lacianga: Lacianga Boulevardez

Sticky: Sticky webb

Zoey: Zoey Howzer,

Penny: After we help your kids , wanna meet the rest of my family ?

The herd: Sure.

*Penny took the herd to The room they introduce her mother to the herd she glady accept to help peaches and the cubs , then she and trudy took the herd to Penny's room.

Penny: Okay Peaches , Shane and Diana will stay in my room to heal , come on i'm gonna let you meet the rest of the prouds.

Louis: May i stay with Peaches , shane and diana , i don't want to leave her and her cousins alone.

Penny: Sure

*Penny leads the adults down stairs to the kitchen,*

Oscar: Trudy! , I'm hungry!.

Penny: *pretends* Daddy i need help with my homework.

Oscar: Perhaps a another time baby girl and where's your mother ?.

Penny: At the kitchen but don't go there.

Oscar: Why not ?

Penny: Because my new friends are there.

Oscar: I'm the man of this house and i say i can go where ever i want to go.

*Oscar goes to the kitchen and see's Trudy cleaning the dishes ,Manny , Ellie next to the dinner table , Crash and eddie on the dinner counter , Madison , Wendy , Diego , Shira and Granny sitting on the chairs , Oscar spots Sid eating his pie combler.

Oscar: Trrrrruuudayyyyy!

Trudy: What is it , Oscar ?

Diego: Shhh , you'll wake the kids

Shira: So you must be Oscar Proud , Penny's dad , She's told us all about you.

Oscar: Yes i'm the founder of Proud snacks *takes out the snack with his face* Wanna try some ?

Wendy: Uhh , No thanks we just ate.

Sid: *Puts the pie down* Sorry i didn't know it was yours.

*Oscar see's his pie with a bite mark.*

Oscar: *Grumbling* That's okay you can have it.

Trudy: Well Oscar what is it ?

Oscar: I'm hungry , can you make me a sandwich.

Trudy: Okay and watch the twins would you ?.

*Oscar went to the living room to watch his children*

Suga Mama: Whoo weee!, mmm ,mmmm that place was off the chain.

Trudy and Penny :Hi Suga Mama.

Suga Mama: Hey , Trudy , Penny.

The herd minus louis peaches and the cubs : Hi.

Suga Mama: Who are y'll ?

Penny: Suga Mama these are my friends , there from the ice age.

Suga Mama: Oh hi , I'm Suga Mama.

Oscar: Hey Mama.

Suga Mama: Hey Son.

Puff: barks happily at the herd.

The herd: Hi there.

Ellie: Aww aren't you a cute little dog.

Bobby: And he cr-y-y-y-y y like hallie berry missing an album.

*Everybody turn to a human man having afro hair , he was wearing a pink and white and had a microphone with him.*

* * *

**And next the herd meets Bobby **

**Read and Review.**


End file.
